Nothing Good
by 1950's
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine have an inexplicable connection. However, Blaine loves Kurt, no matter what lust says.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing good can come of this, Blaine thought as he shuffled down the sidewalk, getting closer to his destination and even further from a decision. The Lima Bean was only a few short strides away, so he slowed his shuffle to a near standstill as his mind went back and forth between bolting the other way and strutting his ass into the coffee shop. He reasoned with himself; there's nothing wrong with meeting a friend for a nonalcoholic beverage after school. Though of course, he knew that this particular friend would take full advantage of his presence and proceed to make Blaine both incredibly uncomfortable and flattered as a result of his incessant flirting. The argument to turn tail and run was only strengthened when he thought of Kurt, his boyfriend. So Blaine may have neglected to tell him about his little rendezvous with Sebastian, but he knew Kurt would only forbid him going. Granted, he wasn't without reason to do so, but something about Sebastian made Blaine feel… Confident? Wanted? Powerful? He didn't know, but he felt something good and just wanted more. He wasn't technically doing anything wrong. Well there, decision made. Blaine wanted to see him, and so he would. He mustered up all of his schoolboy dapperness and walked through the entrance of the Lima Bean coffee shop.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the confident lanky figure and cool grace that was Sebastian Smythe. His heartbeat sped up a bit just at the mere sight of him. It was exciting. Taking a deep breath, Blaine managed to stop himself from overheating and made his way toward the coffee laden table. He could feel Sebastian's eyes wandering up and down his frame, making his walk turn into a bit of a strut.

"Well hello there, handsome," greeted Sebastian as he patted the seat next to him, "glad you could make it." He paired the charming statement with a winning smirk that left Blaine feeling nothing short of a little flustered.

"Hey Sebastian!" However flustered he was on the inside, nothing could make Blaine lose his endearing enthusiasm and manners. "How's it going? The Warblers treating you right, I trust?"

"Oh yeah, they're really a great bunch of guys. Though I have to say, you've left them a little heartbroken," Sebastian leaned a little closer to him as he said this, his piercing green eyes capturing Blaine's own hazels.

"Well, they're lucky they have you to pick up the pieces then, huh?" replied Blaine, perhaps a bit cheekily.

"I'd like to think I'm good for both breaking and healing hearts. Perhaps stealing," he winked with a laugh.

And here's where the uncomfortable starts, thought Blaine. But despite this mental acknowledgment, his body seemed to react a little differently. Red faced, he ducked his head into his shoulder, choking on a chuckle. Sebastian graciously, with a knowing smirk, placed a hand on his back, rubbing slow clockwise circles. The soothing gesture obviously did not soothe Blaine at all and he was positive that that wasn't Sebastian's intent in the first place. The coffee shop was getting a little hot; Blaine pulled away from Sebastian's touch, from his inviting warmth and composed himself. Placing a smile on his face,

"I'm sure you are Sebastian… Thanks for the coffee." he diverted the conversation, taking a sip of the warm drink sitting in front of him, courtesy of the new Warbler. Sebastian stared at him as he drank, contemplating what to say next. Apparently he would take the blunt route,

"You know Blaine, I think we both know why I'm here right now, with you; I like you. A lot. What I would like to know is why you're here? Why do you keep agreeing to meet me?" There really was no escaping those green orbs, hard as icicles that seemed to melt a little bit more every time they met Blaine's warm, expressive hazel eyes.

"You're my friend," was the immediate answer.

"No, I'm not, and I don't want to be. I'm a potential suitor Blaine, nothing less. Don't push me into the friend zone. I know I'm more than that."

"I… I just. I don't know, Sebastian. I love Kurt, I do. But-"

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure you even know what love feels like? He's your first relationship, Blaine, how in the world can you be sure that he's the one for you? That we can't be more?"

"I just know that I do love him. But whether or not I'm in love with him… The answer isn't so clear anymore." Blaine's dapper attitude fled him, his shoulders slumped forward. He felt small.

Staring at Blaine at that moment was akin to watching Frodo mourn the loss of Gandalf. This sexy, adorable hobbit was lost and sad, that much Sebastian could see. Sebastian was surprised to find it hurt to see him like that, but was somewhat hopeful that perhaps Blaine doubted his love for Kurt because of him. Maybe he stood a chance.

"I can help you clarify," he replaced his hand on his back, refraining from re-initiating the circular motion. He spoke in a low murmur, so only Blaine could hear him, "we have a connection Blaine. Since day one. A real, honest connection, attraction, that I know you didn't feel when you met Kurt. I know you think I just want your body, that I say this to every man under the sun, but I don't. I wouldn't be here right now if that's all I wanted. I want you Blaine, all of you. You're one of the very few crushes I've ever had, and I don't want to miss out on what I know could be a great relationship. We could be unstoppable, Blaine! What you have with Kurt is cute. But it's not hot, it's not sexy, it's not exciting, it's just comfortable. It lacks passion. He's only holding you back, and he'll probably leave you for some kid in New York. You are so much more than that. You are so much more to me. Look at me Blaine," Sebastian gently placed a hand on his face, turning it upwards. Blaine's eyes were quickly reddening, becoming glossy with unshed tears of frustration and indecision. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I am insanely confused. I don't know what to feel."

"What do you feel when you think of me? When you think of Kurt?"

Somehow Blaine couldn't face the taller boy as he answered the question. He fixated his gaze on the coffee cup he was shifting from hand to hand, trying in vain to relieve the pressure he was feeling; to calm the rising blush creeping along the back of his neck.

"With you I feel kind of invincible...?" he pondered aloud. "Like I'm at the top of the world. I feel sexy and confident, content. But I feel warm and fuzzy with Kurt..." he raised his eyes to Sebastian's, full of questions with no absolute answers. "Isn't love supposed to be warm and fuzzy?"

"Sure. Alcohol can make you feel that way too. But love? It's also supposed to make you feel complete, like you are the best thing in the universe and Blaine, you so deserve to be treated like it. You are the best thing that's come into my life in a while, Blaine; don't make me watch you walk out of it."

Blaine's eyes, always so expressive, looked absolutely tormented. He felt so conflicted. How did he get here? Why did this beautiful man have to come and ruin everything? He sat in silence for a few moments, and Sebastian seemed to tire of it.

"Blaine? Can I try something?"

Not looking at Sebastian, he gave the tiniest of nods, still at loss for words. Sebastian quickly turned Blaine's face to his and promptly met his lips with his own. It was quick, but it was enough for Sebastian to know that fighting for this boy was worth it. So smooth and plump, the emotion that lurked behind Blaine's mouth and spilled onto his was simply breathtaking. He could feel Blaine responding, nothing if not eager and felt satisfied with their first kiss. It wouldn't be the last, Sebastian would make sure of that.

That was new. Blaine had never experienced a kiss quite like that before. So in sync, their lips moved as one, evoking heat, stirring his loins. So this was passion. Sebastian had started to pull away, but Blaine just followed him with his mouth, he didn't want the moment to end. But it did. It was all too swift, entirely too rough, somehow tender and completely intoxicating; just a smidgen of ecstasy. He sat there for a moment, taking in the experience. He couldn't help but compare it to Kurt's kisses. Kurt was breakable, almost porcelain, and utterly controlled. Sebastian was all Kurt wasn't and Blaine was unsure of whether or not he liked it more or less. Blaine opened his mouth to say something, anything, but was interrupted by the loud vibrations of his phone. Mechanically, he pulled it out of his pocket, frustrated with the interruption but also a little relieved. It was a text from Kurt. Of course it was.

_Hey hun, are you free tonight? The fam is out, so i have the house to myself ;)_

His mouth left a gaping hole in his face. He quickly glanced up at Sebastian, wanting to see if he had seen the text. He had. His face was a tad flushed, his eyes staring hard at the screen. He lifted his gaze to Blaine's, determination making his eyes hard and vulnerable, and said,

"Are you free tonight? I'd like to take you out."

Blaine didn't know what to say. Kurt: faithful, caring and comfortable, was waiting for his response but so was Sebastian: exciting, lustful, they had potential. They had a connection.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! This is my first fanfiction, so reviews would be immensely appreciated and cherished. What do you think? Is it boring? Should I continue this story? Do I have a decent writing style, plot? Any errors? Please let me know! (:**

**- 1950's**


	2. Chapter 2

It was at times like that, laying there in bed, when Blaine could really appreciate the complexity of life. It had once seemed so simple, when did it all change? Ah yes, he realized he was gay and had gotten the shit beaten out of him. That had changed things a bit. But it was for the better, he knew that; he had escaped public school and enrolled in Dalton Academy, he'd met the Warblers. He'd finally belonged somewhere, finally felt like he had a home and was wanted, just as he was. Now that he was back in a godforsaken public school, under the scrutiny of jealous glee club members and homophobic nobodies, he longed for the days of Warbler practices, friends and academic challenge. Days that weren't plagued by the haunting intricacies of teenage love, when his heart wasn't being pulled in two completely separate directions. It felt as though his life had now become some drama-ridden TV show aimed at the masses. Honestly, how could this be real life? He felt like a wooden marionette, his strings being plucked by a particularly sadistic thirteen year old. He knew for certain that he loved Kurt, but now he doubted whether it was enough. Sebastian just held this undeniable pull over Blaine, and he felt helpless to resist. Blaine didn't love him, but he knew he could, easily. Far too easily. The kiss was something he had never experienced before, it made him feel a lot more strongly than any kiss he had shared with Kurt. What that feeling was, he didn't know, he could only guess. Passion, lust and potential love seemed to fit the best. He knew he was treading a dangerous line, Sebastian made it all too tempting to cheat on Kurt, more than he already had at any rate, but cheating wasn't something Blaine wanted to do. He prided himself on being a gentleman, on being polite and considerate, but it had literally taken all he had to nervously ramble on about not feeling so swell and how he needed to get home and wash his hair, because you know, it takes hours to get the gel out and he has to wake up early tomorrow morning and he's so sorry but he can't go out. Somehow it had barely taken any conscious thought to quickly text a reply to Kurt, telling him the same thing he had told Sebastian. His hair was an important thing. Way more important than having to choose between the two men. How could he feel so much for two people? They are infinitely different in every way save for their sexual preference, more specifically their preference for one Blaine Anderson. If only they could somehow join together and make the perfect man for him. Dangerous and comforting, exciting but humbling, passionate but calm, effeminate and masculine, rational but somehow impulsive; the most flawless oxymoron he could ever imagine. He could go on for hours. Hell, he _had_ been going on for hours. The clock on his bedside table read 9:30PM, and he had been laying there since his hasty retreat and mumbled excuse in the Lima Bean approximately four hours ago. No, he hadn't gone out with Sebastian. No, he hadn't joined Kurt for an R-rated evening at his house. No, he had run away to the comfort of his flannel sheets and warm pajamas. But yes, he had spent two of those four hours washing his hair. The other two were spent contemplating life. Woe is Blaine.

Kurt was worried. But that wasn't anything new. The new part would be the constant paranoia that had taken over his relationship with Blaine. He trusted him, to an extent, or at least when Blaine was sober. However, he did not, and could not, trust Sebastian Smythe. He was practically the Whore of Dalton, and completely irresistible to his prey. Normally Kurt wouldn't mind; what someone does beneath the sheets is their business and he didn't want any knowledge of it, but when said business is brought out into the open and an offer made to his boyfriend, well, then he minds. Blaine was attractive, in every sense of the word, and he got that. He loved that. But Blaine was also taken, which is something that Smythe evidently fails to respect, because he was certainly aware of the fact and even consistently poked "fun" at their unrealistic teenage dream. Kurt didn't see what was so unrealistic about it; he loved Blaine, and Blaine loved him. That's enough for any relationship, it's definitely sufficient for him. But Kurt worried that Blaine wouldn't find it as satisfying as he did, and would turn to Sebastian for whatever it was that Kurt lacked. Was it sexiness? He could try harder, work on his sexy eyes a bit more in the mirror. Or perhaps it was money? No, of course it wasn't, Blaine already had money. Style? Kurt couldn't see anything special about Smythe's style except for the douchiness. A popped plaid collar? Please. Maybe it was his voice? Kurt had always had a high pitched voice, but he never minded much because it gave him a wider vocal range. Besides, Blaine said that he liked his voice, that he sounded beautiful. Kurt couldn't see anything desirable about Sebastian except for his looks. He was hot. But Blaine had a lot more sense than to fall for someone solely because they were a nice arm attachment. The constant conversation going on in Kurt's head never reaches a conclusion. He's always stumped. The most he can do is love Blaine, and try to be a better boyfriend, to be the one for him, because he _so_ wanted to be that guy. Kurt was worried he wasn't, and worried that Sebastian was.

Sebastian wasn't surprised Blaine had turned him down. Or rather, had to wash his hair. He supposed he could understand that; Blaine's hair was nothing if not adorable and high-maintenance. Though he wondered what it looked like free of gel, he wondered if Kurt had ever seen it as such. He probably had. Sebastian had never been so jealous of someone he hated, nor had he ever hated someone as much as he hated Kurt. He just had everything, didn't he? The friends, the talent, the style, the creativity, the voice, the family, Blaine. God, he wanted Blaine. He could honestly be on the cusp of falling in love with him, something he hadn't thought would ever happen. He'd never had something so good and pure in his life before, he couldn't lose it, lose _Blaine_. There was so much he could show Blaine; that Blaine could show him. He wanted to experience the world with him. He was Mr. Right, not Right Now, which was something so completely foreign to him. The concept of love had always been a far reach for Sebastian, even familial love. He may have experienced love at some point, though he can't pretend that he remembered what it was like. He had no idea. Absolutely no clue of how to go about loving someone, how to trust that person so fully with his heart. He feared he would be forever afraid of them breaking it. But now, when he thought of Blaine, of giving his heart to him in a nicely wrapped box, perhaps a bow sitting on top of it, he knew Blaine wouldn't break it. He would keep it safe. Or he would give it back, if Kurt had any power over it. Which of course, he did, though Sebastian couldn't see why. Blaine didn't need Kurt; all he ever did was bring him down. Did they honestly think that they could stay together forever? Their first relationship? When does that ever happen? Never, and it wasn't about to start happening now, Sebastian was sure of it. He couldn't stop replaying that kiss in his mind. It blew him away; a kiss had never felt so intimate and just plain _nice_. He felt like he could do it all day, every day and never grow tired of it. Blaine would be his, eventually, or his heart would just rot away in that nicely wrapped box, never to be given to anyone, because he seriously doubted that there was anyone akin to Blaine Anderson on this planet. Dear god, he was turning into such a sap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! This has taken a while, and is incredibly short, I apologize. Nothing really happens, I know, but I wanted to show the emotional side of things; where the characters are mentally, before I really continue the actual story. Which, by the way, I have no idea of what to do, coincidentally why this has taken me so long. So, suggestions/reviews are very welcome. Thanks for reading! (:**

**- 1950's**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I wanted to start off by saying that I am extremely pissed off at the Michael episode. I mean, really? Wow. So predictable. I hate how Glee has painted Sebastian as such a static character. Like, I get it, he's the villain of the show, but he' still a human being! He has different sides, but so far they've shown us nothing but a one-dimensional douchebag and just let us assume that he has no feelings whatsoever, which can't be true. Also pissed off about the end, how ND turns the Warblers against Sebastian. It's not like the Warblers didn't know about the rock salt! Or the slushying of Santana! It's like this all came as a surprise to them. All I could think was "No! Poor Sebastian!" at the end. Another thing, they cut Grant Gustin's song. "I Want You Back" is one the best Jackson songs Glee has done ("Smooth Criminal" was super hot by the way, whoo 2CELLOS!), check it out if you haven't. Not to mention the fact that they completely squandered any chance of Seblaine ever happening. -.- So, I decided I needed to write some Seblaine myself. And so, here I am, typing this a half hour after the episode aired. Enjoy. Sorry about my little rant, I tried to keep it short.**

* * *

><p>The weekend was one large blur of redundant emotions and conflicting feelings. Blaine had decided that isolation was the best course of action for those couple of days, so he did nothing but laze about his room, wallowing in teenage angst and reading. Or washing his hair. Or anything, really. Just no social networking sites, phone or thinking, those were off limits. He didn't need to deal with that; he was pretty sure that there was nothing he could do at this point to make his feelings any clearer to himself. They were, are, and always will be, or so he assumed, a muddled mess about as clear as shit. And so, Monday morning came with mixed emotions. He would see Kurt today. Did he want to see Kurt? No, no, of course he did. Why would he even ask himself that? But he wouldn't see Sebastian today. He knew that. But he hadn't seen him for the past two days, one more would hardly make a difference. But he'd be lying if he said Sebastian hadn't taken up a good portion of the thoughts that he wasn't really thinking, because thinking was off limits. But Kurt didn't like Sebastian. But Blaine did. But, but, but. There are too many buts that pop into his head when he thought of Sebastian, not the least of which ends in two Ts. But, perhaps meeting him after school today wouldn't be such a bad thing.<p>

Kurt met Blaine by his locker that morning, about five minutes before the warning bell rang. To say that he was put out would be a vast understatement. Blaine could see why, if Kurt had been the one to blow him off to wash his hair and then not contact him for two days, well, he reckons that he would be pretty peeved as well. However, that is beside the point, the point being that Kurt was pissed at Blaine, and said pissiness was annoying him to no end. Kurt went on about how he was being a terrible boyfriend and how he knew that Blaine was so much better than this and how if anything was wrong he could tell him, but if nothing was wrong, why the hell was he being such a bad boyfriend? Blaine shut his locker loudly. He knew he'd been a bad boyfriend, but at that moment he honestly couldn't care less about that fact, he just wanted Kurt to stop talking. He turned to Kurt and opened his mouth to say something he would probably regret the instant it came out, but was saved by the first bell of the day. In lieu of saying what he had meant to, he instead said that he needed to get to class, that he'd talk to him later and that he was sorry. Oddly enough, he found that he wasn't really all that remorseful. But, he loved Kurt. He knew that. So he'd make his, what is sure to be, numerous apologies and get on with his comfortably predictable relationship. But first, he feels an inexplicable need to see Sebastian. He needed to cure himself of a massive, teenage boy sized itch. As soon as possible.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Blaine, skipping school? Somehow I never thought you'd do that. Especially to see me, after so diligently <em>not<em> seeing me for two days. Can't say I'm not pleased, however. Your hair looks dapper."

As soon as possible turned out to be a half hour later in the Lima Bean, which was strangely deserted at 9am on Monday morning. Blaine wasn't completely sure of just what, exactly, had possessed him to text Sebastian the minute he had started walking away from Kurt. But he had, and was now pondering what to say to the boy. He decided to be truthful,

"I just... I felt like I needed to see you. Needed to make something clear to myself. Thanks for coming, by the way, somehow skipping school is something I thought you'd do. But this can't-" Blaine started, but was cut off. Apparently Sebastian had a feeling that he wasn't about to say anything he'd want to hear.

"Aha, funny, Blaine. You're hilarious, really. Now tell me, what have you been doing these past few days besides avoiding me? Were Kurt's parents away all weekend?", that last comment was thrown in there with a cheeky grin and calculating eyes, though Blaine couldn't help but notice that it seemed a bit tighter than his usual grin, a little strained.

"I wasn't at his house to know, actually. You weren't the only one I was avoiding."

Sebastian seemed genuinely surprised by this. Blaine was genuinely taken aback by his surprise,

"What? Did you think I'd go have sex with Kurt all weekend long after you'd put all those doubts in my mind? After you kissed me?", this was the first time he had ever voiced the fact that he was having doubts about his and Kurt's relationship. It was freeing, but also terrifying; the one thing that he thought he could depend on forever, that he never had to worry about was now suddenly the first and foremost of his issues. Or perhaps it was the second, he couldn't tell which thought worried him more: his relationship with Kurt ending or he and Sebastian starting a relationship.

Sebastian's visage became unbecomingly serious. Blaine preferred a smile on his face.

"So you've thought about what I told you? What I did?"

"Of course. It's all that's been going through my mind lately. I can't get you out of my head," Blaine's eyes shifted downward and murmured, "can't get your kiss out of my head."

The taller boy leaned forward across the small, circular table and attempted to catch Blaine's hazel eyes with his own,

"Have your thoughts produced any action?"

Finally, honey met curiously warm, green ice.

"Ye-... No." Blaine's once certain mind had been swayed, yet again.

Sebastian leaned back, his shoulders slumping slightly as his back hit the chair. The ice seemed to crack slightly before they tore away from Blaine's turmoil ridden gaze. He nodded, and played with his cup, not finding any words to say. So instead he waited for Blaine to say something, hopefully something that would quell the rising hurt and frustration. He waited for a while. A couple minutes had passed by the time he found the courage to look at Blaine again. He caught him staring at Sebastian. A flush quickly swept up from the back of Blaine's neck as he nervously cleared his throat of nothing.

"I'm sorry, really. I just, don't know what I want right now, what I'll want ten years from now. I don't to look back at this time in my life and think that I made a huge mistake by not staying with Kurt, or by not being with you. I need more time to figure myself out."

"Alright. But why don't you let me take you out? Show you what you could have with me?"

"We are out, Seb."

"Again, you're hilarious. I mean on a date."

"I can't, I don't want to cheat on Kurt anymore than I already have."

"Ah, but Blaine, how can you make an informed decision concerning your love life if you don't know what you're missing out on? How will you know in who's company you enjoy spending time with more? These are questions that need answers, Blaine," he finished with charming grin, making it nigh impossible to turn down his offer.

Perhaps Blaine could have said no. If he were a stronger person. If he loved Kurt enough.

"... Sure, Sebastian. I'll go out with you. You can't tell anyone, though. I can't have this getting around, Kurt would find out."

Though Sebastian didn't necessarily find that to be a bad thing, he consented nonetheless. They continued to converse, and Sebastian continued to shamelessly flirt with the young gentleman sitting before him, while Blaine continued, in vain, to stop his face from overheating. Sebastian glanced at his expensive watch and realized that, while he immensely enjoyed spending time with Blaine, he needed to get back to school. They'd spent a good hour and a half in the coffee shop, and he was dreading the end of it. However, all good things come to end, just like Kurt and Blaine's relationship, he was certain. He mentioned the time to Blaine, and the shorter boy quickly jumped up, realizing that he'd be late for lunch hour and his impending meeting with Kurt if he didn't get his ass moving. He hurriedly told Sebastian to text him the details of their date and unconsciously rushed forward to give the Warbler a quick hug. He was gone within ten seconds of Sebastian telling him the time.

Sebastian watched him run out of the Lima Bean, his gaze inevitably straying down his back. Damn, he had an incredible ass. His mind began to wander as his blood surged downward. He quickly shook himself, reminding his little friend that he was in a public place and promptly began thinking about dead kittens and women.

* * *

><p>Blaine dashed to his car, unlocking it and letting himself in. He started the engine and made sure to turn on some music, Freelance Whales was what he had decided upon. He pulled out of his parking space as "The Great Estates" began playing. As he sped away from Sebastian and towards Kurt, he couldn't help but think back on the hour and a half that he'd spent with Sebastian. He had a good time. He always had a good time with Sebastian. He knew it was wrong, that he was a cheating bastard, but he was actually looking forward to their date. With thoughts of Sebastian, his drive seemed to fly by, and soon he found himself pulling into the parking lot of McKinley High. He checked the time and sighed with relief, he had about five minutes until the lunch bell rang, just enough time to get to his locker and look like he hadn't been skipping school.<p>

He arrived at his locker with a few seconds to spare, and when the bell rang he looked just like any other student coming back from class to put away their books. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out, reading Kurt's name on the screen.

_Hey, we didn't finish our conversation this morning. I expect to see you in a few minutes in the caf._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello again, let me know what you think! I don't see this story going much further than one or two chapters more. This was basically a filler, I know. Sorry, I've been busy with exams! (:**

**- 1950's**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! A thousand apologies for taking so long. And I just took the time to reread my story and noticed numerous mistakes, I'm sorry! I wish I could go over them, but it's too late now, and that honestly really annoys me. And for the record, Grant Gustin does have green eyes, but I mistook them for blue in the beginning. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Well, shit. After a nice and butterfly inducing morning with Sebastian, Blaine was certainly not looking forward to any sort of conversation with his boyfriend. Certainly not looking forward to his high pitched rant, and most certainly not looking forward to feeling guilty about thinking all of these thoughts and feeling all of these emotions, and going out with Sebastian. That decision was unforgivable. He couldn't think to imagine what kind of pain he'd be inflicting on Kurt, if he ever found out. He can't find out.<p>

He rounded the corner into the crowded cafeteria and slowly scanned the room, looking for the group of his glee club members. He found them sitting at a table on the far side of the large room, and began to meander his way towards them, his gut filling with fluttering butterflies at every breath. He locked his eyes with Kurt's wide, crystal orbs and plastered a Mona Lisa smile onto his face. Regardless of his previous trepidation at having to face his partner, he could feel the love he felt for Kurt start to seep back into his chest, his heart pumping the feeling throughout his entire body. His painted smile turned into a real one soon enough, as he finally reached the table and sat down next to his boyfriend, grabbing his hand as he did so. He leaned in close to Kurt's ear, completely aware of the various pairs of eyes that stared at them; some glee members must have suspected something was off with Kurt since school started.

"Kurt, before you say anything, I'm sorry. For everything, my actions lately have been less than chivalrous, less than kind and I have no excuse for them. But I love you, so, so much, Kurt. Let me show you how good a boyfriend I can be, how much I love you. Please, forgive me." He spoke quietly, Kurt the only one he intended to hear what he had said. Blaine looked imploringly into Kurt's eyes, his own becoming large and undeniably adorable. He knew that Kurt was a sucker for his puppies; everyone was.

Kurt sighed,

"Alright Blaine. Show me that I'm not an idiot for forgiving you so easily."

"You could never be an idiot," replied Blaine, dropping a kiss to Kurt's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Blaine was in English class not doing the work that sat in front of him, it was too easy and not worth his time. He could find all the literary devices in the poem about how to write a poem in a few minutes, he didn't need an entire class period. So, instead he dedicated his time to planning his date with Kurt, all the while diligently and ironically thinking about not thinking about Sebastian. He thought that perhaps he could take him out to the Lima Bean for some coffee after school and gaze lovingly into his gree- blue- <em>blue <em>eyes. Then take a walk or something, a movie? Whatever, that could be decided later. Top it off with dinner. Yes, he liked simple dates most of the time, so long as Blaine spends the time whispering sweet nothings into his ear. God, would he like to whisper things into Seba- Kurt's ear. This date will be wonderful.

* * *

><p>So it was wonderful. Blaine almost kept his mind from wandering southward with thoughts of a certain green-eyed wonder. Almost. But nevertheless, Blaine dotted upon Kurt and Kurt loved it, or seemed to, at least; he could mask his emotions pretty well if he tried. However, Blaine hoped for the best.<p>

The rest of the week passed by without incident. Things with Kurt could be called normal, though Blaine still couldn't keep his head from Sebastian. Kurt took the back burner of his mind, but to anyone else it looked as though he was on the forefront of it. His boyfriend act was quickly becoming a charade, as he grew more and more excited for Friday. Sebastian had texted him Tuesday morning to inform him of their date on Friday, and then, once Blaine confirmed the day, proceeded to text him nonsensical and inappropriate facts that somehow managed to amuse Blaine to no end._ Bet you didn't know that sex burns about 360 calories per hour. I'm thinking that we could both use some exercise. (: - If I mouthed the word colourful to you, you'd be blushing. - 26 calories in a one minute kiss. One hour of kissing and sex; we'd be so fit. - Condoms were originally made with animal intestines or linen. Not too sure about the intestines, but I'm open to linen._ It went on for days. And then Friday came.

* * *

><p>Sebastian woke up feeling giddy. An entirely new experience for him. He kind of welcome it. It'd been a long time since he'd felt so genuinely excited for something. However, he had a day of school to endure before he could meet Blaine. So, he went through his morning routine, taking extra care to make himself impeccable. Then off to class he went.<p>

School had never been more pointless in his life. He couldn't focus on anything but the thought of seeing Blaine tonight. His slick and adorable hair, his puppy eyes, pink lips, and, _god_, his ass. His personality isn't so bad either. The only real flaw he could find in it, that he doesn't lov- like, is his strange affinity for that gay-faced Hummel kid. But whatever, that'll change soon enough. He planned on giving Blaine the best night of his life, until their second date, of course.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up feeling queasy. Today is the day. He will have officially cheated on Kurt by the time the day is out. But, he was still really, <em>really<em>, excited about spending the evening with Sebastian. He just wanted to keep sipping from the tall glass of beautiful that was the Warbler. God, is he attractive. And funny. And intelligent. And worldly. And a tragedy, from what Blaine could tell. They hadn't talked about personal matters, yet, but he got the feeling that Sebastian had experienced some bad things. Or hadn't experienced good things. Blaine wanted to be something good for Sebastian.

He somehow battled his way through school, a bit distant from everyone and thing throughout it's entire duration. Finally, the last bell rang and he shot through the door, the hallways and the parking lot to his car. He bypassed his friends, feeling a little twinge at not finding Kurt before he left. He hadn't really talked to him at all today, he's sure to get some backlash for it later. Kurt will text or call sometime tonight. Blaine hadn't texted Sebastian at all during the day, and he was feeling the effects of it. He needed to meet him as soon as possible, so he could rid himself of the horrible feeling of withdrawal. Pushing the speed limit, he made it home in record time at 3:30. Zipping his way through the house, he shed his clothing and hopped into the shower. After a good twenty minutes in there, he got out and commenced getting ready for his date. Of course, he'd already picked out his outfit the night before, but ended up trying on five others, only to settle with what he had previously chosen: a fitted, black and collared, button-down T-shirt; tight, deep brown, skinny trousers; black brogues; burgundy socks and a burgundy bow-tie to match. Slicking back his hair in a signature 50's style, he was feelin' good. Only downside: it is now about five o'clock, and he wasn't due to be picked up for another hour. He amused himself by looking over Sebastian's texts and singing _The Great Estates_; it'd been stuck in his head for the past week. Ever so slowly, eventually ten to six came around. He got up and walked to the door, peaking out to see if Sebastian was on his way up the street. He wasn't. Blaine started pacing. He was getting a little nervous, he'll admit. Butterflies had somehow reverted back into centipedes, crawling around his insides. He saw the flash of headlights as a car pulled into the driveway at precisely 5:56. Sebastian knocked not a minute later, Blaine pulled the door open to greet him, raised his eyebrows and said,

"You're early."

"Well, I like to be prompt. If you'd like, I could walk back to my car, walk back here and knock again, if you'd like more time to gel your hair?"

Blaine laughed and took the time to give Sebastian a once, maybe thrice, over. If it were possible, he was looking better than he'd ever seen before. Maybe it was due to the fact that he hadn't seen him for days, and probably nothing to do with the fact that he looked like some fashion-savvy, indie model. He was striking and undeniably effortless. Black, fitted slacks, red, blue and yellow horizontally stripped T-shirt and black shoes.

"Nah, I think my hair is perfectly immovable as it is. Let's go!" he said, a large grin taking over his face.

Sebastian smiled at him, taking his hand and pulled him lightly through the door, pausing as Blaine turned to lock it. He lead him to the car, and opened Blaine's door for him, ever the gentleman. He hopped in the driver's side, buckled himself in and back out, throwing his arm casually across the back of Blaine's seat.

"So, where are we going?" Blaine was squirming slightly in his seat, visibly excited. "Am I dressed OK? Too fancy, casual?" he asked, rubbing his hands on the tops of his things.

"You're dressed perfectly, Blaine, cute as a button. But still super sexy. And as for where we're going, I'm going to stick with the cheesy and predictable, 'it's a surprise'," Sebastian flashed a million dollar smile and wink Blaine's way, chuckling.

"Oh god. So long as it's a good surprise."

"Debatable."

"Seb..."

"... Yes?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Can't tell you, sorry babe."

"Liar. You're not sorry," he crossed his arms, showing his exaggerated agitation.

"True. Your observational skills are exemplary, Blaine, that's wonderful!" Sebastian cheerily reached over, patting Blaine's knee. Then lingered a bit longer than necessary.

Blaine cleared his throat,

"So how was your day, Sebastian?" he said, in a teasing tone, making a mockery of the domestic question.

"Oh same old, same old, honey. Except there was this amazingly attractive man. I think he's new. Very sexy. Blond, blue eyes, tall. Damn. Just what I go for."

"Well, I never. Is this how you woo someone? I was under the impression that you were experienced?"

"Experienced, yes. But I'm not a fast learner, I usually make the mistake of going on about some other attractive man in the presence of my date. I also make my date pay."

"Hmm. I guess I'll just carry on this date alone. I don't think I have enough for the both of us. You'll have to wait outside."

"Luckily, I brought my jacket. I'm good to go."

"Great. This is going to be great. Don't worry though, you can live the date vicariously through me, I'll tell you everything over the phone as it happens."

"Aw, so sweet Blaine, thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, the date happens in the next chapter. I don't even know what it's going to be. Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors. Suggestions are always welcome and appreciated immensely. (:**

**- 1950's**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Excuses, excuses, I know. I'm so sorry. It's been a whirlwind couple of months; exams, moving, my first job, and in the midst of it all, I didn't make the time to write a new chapter. Now that summer has arrived, hopefully in the next chapter I won't have to start it off by apologizing. Here's to hoping! Enjoy. (:**

* * *

><p>They had been driving in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Blaine inspecting the passing surroundings for any indication of their intended location, and Sebastian glancing over his way with a content smile on his face. Blaine came to the inevitable conclusion that his inspection was for naught, and so turned his head to Sebastian and stared at him, making his eyes wide and sorrowful. The next time that Sebastian glanced over at him, they locked eyes and his smile widened.<p>

"I'm not telling you where we're going."

"Just a hint, please?"

Looking back at the road, and back to Blaine, then back to the road, he caved. Just a little bit. He had no intention of giving away anything of note.

"Alright," he sighed, "I'll give you a hint. We're going somewhere where no one will recognize you."

Blaine stared blankly at him.

"Really? That's it?" He huffed a little, turning away. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

Sebastian grinned. "Absolutely nothing. But it is a hint, to be fair."

"Fuck you, man," Blaine replied, a chuckle peeking its head out of his voice.

"Please do."

"... I set myself up for that one, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did."

"Well, good to know that you're above making such crude quips."

"Hey, whatever I can do to make you feel uncomfortable, Blaine."

"Thanks. Appreciate it."

"I know you do."

"You know what would make me feel _really_ uncomfortable?"

"Besides knowing where we're going? No, enlighten me," Sebastian encouraged with a smirk.

"Music!" Blaine said, absolutely and undeniably bursting with childish glee as he exclaimed the one word as though he were Archimedes himself and the exclamation was "Eureka!".

"Of course, how could I not have guessed?" Sebastian laughed in response, flipping on the radio.

They spent the next fifteen minutes, a curiously long drive, in Blaine's own opinion, singing, loudly and sometimes badly, along with the radio. Blaine noticed that they had come to a less populated area of Lima, or what he assumed was still Lima. There was a lot of greenery. They came to a clearing of sorts, a slight, grassy slope off the side of the road and Sebastian parked the car on the shoulder. Blaine looked around, a bewildered expression on his face that the other boy seemed to think was hilarious.

"Shut up," Blaine found himself laughing a bit as well. "Where are we?"

"We're still in Lima, don't worry. You said no one could know about this date, so here we are."

Now that Blaine knew that it was their actual destination, he paid a whole lot more attention to it. It was beautiful, of course. The sun was hanging low on the horizon, a array of reds, oranges, blues and purples littering the sky. Trees stretched out before him, as he stood atop the little hill; a few farms, he was surprised to see, scattered around the plain. He was speechless.

He turned to Sebastian, to find him unloading a basket and a blanket from his trunk.

"A picnic?" Blaine asked with a disbelieving smile on his face.

"Yep."

"Wow. Uh, haha, not what I expected from you," was his incredibly articulate response to the romantic gesture.

"Well, you know, I'm full of surprises. Do you like it?" Sebastian inquired, his green eyes searching for the answer in Blaine's hazels.

"I love it. It's absolutely gorgeous."

"Good! Now stop standing around and make yourself useful, come help me spread the blanket."

"Pushy, aren't you?"

* * *

><p>Somewhere between their alternating fits laughter and eating, night had fallen. The sun had made it's descent below the trees and the stars, clearer and more numerous than Blaine had ever seen, sparkled like diamonds in their ancient light. After finishing their delicious and utterly nutritious meal of PB&amp;J sandwiches and assorted fruit, they laid back and watched the stars. It was peaceful, and it was nice, Blaine came to the conclusion. Really nice.<p>

It was around 8:30 that they decided to get up off their asses.

"So, what now?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, I was thinking I'd just take you home, pat you on the head and drive off. You good with that?"

"Hmm. No. No, I can't say I am."

"Uhuh, so you're enjoying this little date, are you?" Sebastian confirmed with a smile that reached his wonderful eyes, Blaine noted, even in the darkness.

"Yeah, I am. It's been... Nice. Really nice," he nodded, voicing his earlier conclusion.

"Really nice?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"... Right," he looked away. "Anyway, onward to the next part!" he followed up with much enthusiasm.

"Are you going to indulge my curiosity and tell me what that part is?"

"Nope."

* * *

><p>"Is this your house?"<p>

"Yeah, don't worry though; I won't rape you or anything."

"Oh, thank god! I was worried there, for a second."

"I thought so. But yeah, does this smell like chloroform to you?"

"No. No, it doesn't," Blaine chuckled at the outstretched wad of tissue that Sebastian had pulled from the glove compartment. "So why are we here, if you aren't planning on raping or drugging me?"

"Well, I thought I'd go with the classic first date dinner and a movie. And, since we can't go to the theatre, I'd figured that we could just do it here."

Sebastian's house looked pretty damn big from the outside. Three stories, Tudor styled but obviously modern. It was gorgeous. All the lights were off.

"No one home tonight?" Blaine asked the taller boy.

"Ah, no. Usually it's just me. Come on, I have a huge selection of movies for you to choose from, we're burning precious midnight oil," he replied, smirking and taking Blaine's hand, leading him to the door. He unlocked it and gently ushered his guest in. Blaine eagerly looked around, wanting to see the space in which Sebastian lived outside of Dalton. It was just as vast on the inside as it had appeared to be from the outside, and surprisingly open; virtually no walls throughout the entire span of the hallway area. From what Blaine could see, there was only a few half walls separating the individual spaces, or none at all. The hallway was tiled black and white, the closet on the left, and a large living room on the right, and another living room of sorts just beyond the closet. A dining room sat at the far end of the house, on the left hand side, across from the kitchen. A grand staircase went up the middle of it all. The colour scheme was very sophisticated, very Sebastian; cool greys on the walls, dark blue furniture, mahogany wood and dashes of red. It was lovely.

"Nice place," said Blaine, with just a tad of astonishment breaking through.

"That's a word for it, I guess." Sebastian didn't seem to be as impressed, but Blaine would save that conversation for another day. The date is supposed to be light and fun, and Blaine didn't want to ruin Sebastian's perfectly planned night.

"So! What movies do you have?" he said, rubbing his hands together in a show of readiness.

"Come on, I'll show you."

The young man led Blaine towards the living room on the left, which seemed to be smaller and cozier than the other. Blaine let out a low whistle as he came face to face with Sebastian's collection. It took up a good two thirds of the wall. DVDs _and_ VHS.

"This is incredible."

"Take your pick," Sebastian laughed at his awestruck companion, "I'll go get some snacks."

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine muttered in response, barely glancing up from his inspection of the titles.

Sebastian turned away, shaking his head with affection at the small man, who seemed to be an even smaller boy at the moment; the way he was gawking at something so simple as a collection of movies.

* * *

><p>"You're kidding." But Blaine looked completely serious, he noted.<p>

"No."

"I was afraid of that. I don't even know why I have that movie. I must have been, like, six or something the last time I watched it."

"Shut up. 'Mulan' is a classic, it rocks so hard. I once popped a string playing _Reflection_."

Sebastian stared blankly at Blaine.

"Really? No, you're definitely kidding."

Blaine wasn't paying him any attention at the moment, he was too busy fiddling with the remote. After a good few minutes of fumbling and Sebastian's laughter playing as a backtrack to his failure, he held out the offending item to the aforementioned boy.

"Help?" he asked, showing his hazel puppies.

"But it's so much more fun watching you struggle."

"Seb, please?" he looked imploringly into Sebastian's eyes. The latter sighed, once again finding himself helpless in the face of Blaine's honey coloured irises. He took the offending object from the former's hand, easily navigating through the many buttons. Blaine settled into the large and comfortable sofa in front of the equally large television and beckoned Sebastian, who was just finishing up with putting the VHS in, over to sit by his side. He did, and Blaine wasted no time in nestling into his body. Sebastian glanced down and smiled, pulling him even closer and planting a light kiss on his forehead, carefully avoiding the helmet of gel that was Blaine's hair. The movie played, Blaine trying in vain to resist his insurmountable urge to sing along, until Sebastian put him out of his misery by telling him that he looks constipated and that it isn't good to hold it in. Blaine immediately started belting out the songs, coaxing Sebastian, who didn't actually know the words, into joining him. Surprisingly, Sebastian got pretty into it. Sooner than they would have liked, however, "Mulan" ended.

"That was a seriously awesome movie."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you, Blaine, for reintroducing me to the awesomeness that is 'Mulan'," Sebastian laughed out.

"And all classic Disney movies!"

"And all classic Disney movies."

"You can't forget those. Remind me to force you to watch them."

"So... You'd like to do this again sometime, then?" he turned his body to face Blaine.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that. This was-"

"Really nice?"

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, it was really nice."

"Alright, let's get you home," Sebastian smiled and stood up, pulling Blaine along with him by the hand.

* * *

><p>The drive from Sebastian's house to Blaine's took about fifteen minutes, and so they arrived at about eleven. Of course, being the gentleman that he is, Sebastian walked his date up to the door, entwining their hands somewhere along the way.<p>

Blaine turned to the taller boy, letting a genuine smile overtake his features, "Sebastian, thank you for tonight. It was pretty much perfect."

"Yeah, well, I hope I've given you a lot to think about," he replied, quite seriously, though his eyes were smiling. He then gently took hold of Blaine's chin, giving him all the opportunity in the world to back away. Seeing that he wouldn't and was, in fact, leaning into him, Sebastian planted a sweet and lingering kiss upon Blaine's lips. He smiled, looking into Blaine's dazed eyes, turned and walked away without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was that? Good? I think it was perhaps a little rushed, but I'm not too sure. Let me know what you think, and in what direction you'd like to see this go; I can always give them problems and drama. :p **

**- 1950's**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: No amount of groveling can make up for my tardiness, I know. I've become the author that I hate the most. But I'm sorry, anyway. I'm also terribly uninspired, I can't fathom how you authors do it! You guys are simply amazing. Edited the other chapters a bit, and I actually have a plan for the rest of the story now, and I am off work this weekend (which is odd, but I'm no ingrate) so I'll try my best to finish it up. I've also revised my previous chapters, apologies if there are any outstanding errors. Enjoy, hopefully!

_Kurt's texts_

**Blaine's texts**

**_Sebastian's texts_**

* * *

><p>Blaine was in a daze as he shut the door behind himself, peeking out the side window to watch Sebastian pull away. He had a perfect date. Sebastian definitely swept him off of his feet, he'd been so thoughtful yet still so deliciously snarky. He could swoon. In the solitude of his own home, of course. And that kiss. His heart felt like it was about to fly from his chest; it had fluttered so violently, even though it had been so small and sweet a kiss. But the joy of thinking about his evening with Sebastian was tainted with the guilt of having cheated on Kurt. How could he throw a perfectly adequate relationship away, over one guy? Relationships are always tested and Blaine had to make sure that he was willing to fight for it. A weekend experiment quickly formulated in Blaine's mind as he thought more about Kurt. He quickly fired off a mass text to all his friends, excluding Kurt and Sebastian, saying that he could not be disturbed that weekend, as he was incredibly sick. To Kurt, he sent a message stating that he was sorry he didn't see him at the end of school, but he hadn't been feeling well, and that he had passed out as soon as he had gotten home, only to, just now, wake up feeling worse. He was absolutely refusing any visitors and calls during the weekend, and his throat was too sore to speak, so they'd have to stick to texting. To Sebastian, he didn't send anything. He wouldn't be seeing him that weekend anyway. Blaine had decided that his only form of communication with other humans would be with Kurt and Sebastian, through text. Obviously, this sounds a bit strange, but it made sense to him; by the end of the weekend, he'd finally have an answer as to who he wanted to be with most, without any external influence. Who did he look forward to talking to more? Who's message did he anticipate? Who made him laugh, or made his heart melt? He'd be one on one with both of them, at the same time, so surely, he'd find out.<p>

Kurt was slow in responding, but a couple hours later, Blaine's phone vibrated on his bedside table. _Oh no! Are you ok? How do you feel? Is there anything I can do?_ Blaine smiled. Kurt was so concerned about him, it warmed his heart to know that he cared. He replied, **No, I'm fine, thank you. Just need a lot of rest. But you can keep me entertained by texting me? :D.** Feeling satisfied that that would initiate a conversation, he sent it off. Then he started thinking about Sebastian, and how he would respond to Blaine's claim of sickness. Perhaps he'd mention that he wasn't feeling well in the morning. Or maybe tonight? At least, he should thank him for the lovely night out, right? His pondering was cut short as a loud buzz signaled a message on his phone. _Of course! You'll be sick of me by the time you feel better. ;p_ Sadly, Blaine thought that that was certainly a possibility, with the way he was pining after Sebastian.** You know I could never be sick of you. (: So what did you do tonight? **But, speaking of Sebastian, whether he texted him tonight or tomorrow didn't make a difference, did it? **Hey, just wanted to thank you again for tonight! I had a great time. Think I caught something though, not feeling too swell. **Sebastian responded immediately, much to Blaine's excitement. _**I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself! I also find it incredibly endearing that even though you're sick, you still manage to be dapper enough to say, no, text, "swell". Hope you feel better, killer. Anything I can do? Want me to come over tomorrow? I can gift you with soup.**_ And wasn't that just the sweetest thing? Kurt responded just seconds after, _Oh you know, just spent the evening at Rachel's house watching musicals. Just finished my moisturizing regimen._ Oh, the moisturizing routine. Blaine has many a fond memory of the nightly session, over the phone with Kurt. His skin has been noticeably softer since he'd started dating Kurt, he's pleased to note. To Kurt he sent **Aw, sad I missed it. But speaking of musicals, I think I'm in the mood to snuggle down with Singin' in the Rain.** And to Sebastian, **How thoughtful of you to propose soup. But no thanks, I'll keep my germs to myself for now. You can gift me with hilarious texts, instead? :D**

_**Hilarious texts? I don't normally do scripted comedy, but... Why did the hipster burn his tongue?**_

**He licked fire.**

_What an amazing piece of musical genius. Put it on, we can be cheesy and watch it at the same_ _time_.

**Putting it on right now! And cheese is delicious, so nothing can ever be too cheesy.**

_**No. Well, perhaps another hipster did, but not this one. This one burned his tongue because he drank his coffee before it was cool.**_

**Oh. That was actually good.**

_**Am I entertaining you yet?**_

**Sufficiently. Thank you. You should do stand-up. I'd watch it.**

**...But I probably wouldn't pay for it.**

_Oh god. I forgot how much I love this movie. Can we just take a moment to appreciate Gene Kelly?_

**Or a few moments? He's a lot to appreciate. Still blows my mind that Debbie Reynolds mothered Princess Leia.**

**_I'm a little insulted, but don't worry. I'd let you watch me do my thing for free; exhibitionism is a total kink. This is mutually beneficial_. **

**My voyeurism fuels your exhibitionism? Well, I'm sure you'll get really aroused from me laughing at your display. It is, after all, a comedy show. Watching you... perform, would be hilarious.**

_Lol Blaine. You're adorable, but I will never get your references. _

**Oh come on. Star Wars? You will watch the most epic saga of all time. I'll make you. I swear.**

_Most epic saga of all time? FYI, I have watched Twilight. All of them. Multiple times._

**I am facepalming so hard right now.**

_**I think you should be the one doing stand-up. Ouch. Hold on, I need to go ice my wounded pride. Is this how you repay me for a lovely night out?**_

**Aw, I'm sorry. How will you ever forgive me?**

_**Well, you could start on your knees.**_

**I'm assuming that you mean I should grovel on my knees.**

**_Right_.**

**Or suck up to you? Kiss your ass? Would you forgive then?**

_**Oh Blaine, where has my bashful schoolboy gone? You're making me blush.**_

* * *

><p>Blaine got no sleep that night. Well, he managed a few reluctant hours, after much insistence from both Kurt and Sebastian, and then passed out for a while after 4AM. Maybe sick wasn't the best excuse. Maybe he should've said that he had a pressing family issue, instead. No matter though, he enjoyed himself immensely and could scarcely keep his grin from swallowing his entire face. When he woke up at about noon on Saturday, there were two messages waiting on his phone: <em>Morning sleepyhead (: You feeling any better today? <em>and_** Blaine! Awake yet? Better yet? I still have soup**_. His weekend was full of texts, borderline sexts, and innuendos, and lyrics, and joy. It was a very entertaining weekend, and it also proved to be very productive for Blaine. Not seeing either of the boys gave him a clear head and enabled him to sort through the muddled mess of his emotions. They were both so good to him, how could he hurt either one? But he couldn't string them both along, either. They deserved more than that; he'd be a good boyfriend to one of them and maybe, if they let him, be a friend to the other. He'd made a decision. He just hoped that it was the right one.

* * *

><p>A\N: Well, that's that. Short, but hopefully sweet? Two more to go, one of them an epilogue!<p>

- 1950's


End file.
